


A Dance with Pride

by songbook



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Day 5: Dancing, F/F, Kyalin Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbook/pseuds/songbook
Summary: Kyalin Week 2020: Day 5 (Dancing)Lin Beifong decides she wants to dance with the woman she loves in front of all of Republic City.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 251
Collections: KyaLin Week 2020





	A Dance with Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's late, but here is my entry for Kyalin Week 2020 Day 5 (Dancing). Lin in a suit lives rent free in my head.

“I don’t understand what their problem is!” exclaimed Korra in frustration. “I can’t believe Raiko sent his little goat dog, Meku, to tell me to be more subtle.”

She was pacing back in forth in the dining room at Air Temple Island. Korra and Asami had come to the island for lunch with Kya, Lin, Tenzin, and Pema. There was a celebration of President Raiko’s re-election and all would be required to be attendance.

“Be subtle? Why should we be subtle? Raiko parades his wife wherever he goes, and you know that weasel-snake of a cabinet member will be opening the banquet tonight by dancing with his newest bimbo,” rambled Korra. Asami arched an eyebrow at the word bimbo and Korra muttered an apology under her breath.

Tenzin let out a deep breath, “Same sex relationships have never been illegal in Republic City, but in other Nations, especially in the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation during the war, there were extreme punishments. Even during my time on the Council, I had to work hard to prevent old prejudices from making a resurgence here.”

“You should have seen the looks I used to get,” said Kya, popping a grape into her mouth. “I won’t even tell you the things people used to say. Even in the Water Tribes, people were more than happy to pretend I didn’t like women.”

“I would like to have one night where Asami and I can be a couple in public and no one is acting like it’s a political statement. No one wrote about me dating a man when Mako and I would go out together.”

Asami got up, stretched, and then offered her hand to her girlfriend. “I don’t care what they say, I just want to enjoy a night of dining and dancing with the woman I love.”

Korra’s cheeks flushed and she let Asami lead her away, presumably back to their apartment to get ready for the evening. Kya’s attention drifted back to the queen of subtlety herself and was surprised to see Lin with a contemplative, puzzled, expression on her face.

“Lin, honey? What is it?”

“You have one of those fancy water tribe dresses?”

Out of all the things Kya imagined coming out of Lin’s mouth, that wasn’t one of them. “Um…yes. What in Kyoshi’s name are you on about?”

Lin didn’t seem to be paying attention to Kya’s confusion. Mindlessly, she handed her girlfriend her half-drunk cup of tea as she walked to the door and said cryptically, “Just come with Tenzin and Pema tonight and wear the dress.

“Wait, what? Lin where are you going?” Kya exchanged an alarmed look with Tenzin, who only shook his head as if to say, she’s your problem now.

“To find someone to cover my shift.”

* * *

Oogi touched down outside of City Hall and Tenzin, Pema, and Kya disembarked. Tenzin and Pema wore matching formal attire in the red and yellow of the Air Nation. Tonight, Kya wore robes of a similar nature, but the layers were in tones of blue. Her mother had similar ones, designed years ago to honor her marriage to the last airbender, but still preserve her identity as a member of the Southern Water Tribe. In Republic City, the light cloth was much preferred over the formal furs she wore at the South Pole. It was also good to remind people that she too was the child of Avatar Aang. Tenzin had his tattoos, Bumi his military uniform, and Kya had this set of robes.

Korra and Asami joined them shortly, obviously waiting for backup before entering the fray of photographers that were gathered around the entrance. Korra wore a very modern Water Tribe dress and Asami was stunning in a floor-length shimmering red dress. The young CEO certainly knew how to turn heads.

“Those robes are beautiful, Kya,” said Asami at the exact same time Korra asked, “What are you doing here?”

Kya let out a chuckle at the young Avatar’s lack of tact. “Thank you, Asami. Although I’m not completely sure why I’m here either.”

“You’re about to find out,” murmured Pema. Her sister-in-law had a small smile on her lips and Kya fallowed her gaze. The woman walking towards the group made Kya’s heart skip a beat and she was pretty sure her jaw dropped open.

Lin Beifong was walking towards them, but she had forgone her uniform for a formal dark charcoal grey suit. The labels of the suit were a dark emerald green that matched the thin tie around her neck. As she drew closer, Kya could see the bronze of her waistcoat peeking out beneath the grey. The cut of the suit fit Lin’s slender body perfectly. Kya briefly wondered where on earth she had been hiding this particular outfit because it had been tailored to fit and probably cost a pretty penny. She had certainly never seen Lin wear it before.

Kya managed to stop gaping when Korra let out a low whistle behind her. It would never cease to amaze her that Lin could make any piece of clothing look attractive, such as her metal uniform or a white undershirt. But the very few occasions that Lin put in the effort into her appearance always left Kya speechless and with a burning desire to allow Lin to strip her of all clothing.

As Lin got closer, Kya could see the smirk forming on her face. Apparently, she hadn’t stopped gaping. All she managed to say was, “You look…you look…”

“Damn, Chief.”

“Korra!”

Lin’s eyes looked Kya up and down before giving a little nod of approval and offering her girlfriend her arm. “You ready?”

“Am I ready? Lin…” Kya slipped her arm through Lin’s, amazed at how smooth the fabric felt against her bare arm. “Are you sure about this?”

The other two couples took a few steps away to let them talk. Never had they kept their relationship a secret but had avoided the public because of Lin’s position. They knew what people would say about the female Chief of Police in a relationship with another woman; not to mention the sister of her very public ex.

“I’m getting too old for this shit,” admitted Lin, and her green eyes held a determined gleam. “I love you. I’m not ashamed of it. And I’m tired of people like Raiko forcing kids like them to hide themselves away from the world. Korra and Asami deserve one night where they can be themselves and not worry about what the press is going to say.”

“And are you worried about what the press is going to say?” Kya had always been out to the world, but Lin was an extremely private person.

“I really don’t give a damn,” replied Lin and she adjusted her tie with her free hand, the other still looped around Kya’s arm. Kya couldn’t hide the smile that spread across her face. The entire world was about to find out that Lin Beifong had chosen her. Lin called over her shoulder, “Avatar, don’t say I never did anything for you.”

“Go get ‘em, Chief.” Glancing back, Kya was thrilled to see the widespread smiles on Korra and Asami’s faces. Even Tenzin was looking on in approval and Pema gave her a thumbs up.

Lin and Kya strolled arm in arm up to the front entrance of City Hall. At first only a few photographers snapped a picture, but as they got closer to the door, someone realized who they were, and the lightshow started.

“Chief!”

“Chief Beifong!”

“Who are you with tonight?”

“Kya! Look this way!”

“Are you and Avatar Aang’s daughter in a relationship?”

“Chief!”

“Are you a lesbian?”

“Does Master Tenzin know about your relationship?”

“Master Kya!”

“Chief Beifong!”

“How will this affect your ability to be Chief of Police?”

Lin paused long enough in front of the reporters and slipped her arm out from Kya’s and placed it on Kya’s hip. They stood for a few photos; Lin with her free hand slipped into the pocket of her pants, and she stood stiffly, showing off the beautiful woman in blue robes beside her. Then, when she felt the vultures had their front page, she guided Kya into City Hall.

With the flashing lights behind them, Lin relaxed a little as they entered the boisterous hall. The band was in full swing, but the patrons were busy drinking and mingling. The President would open the dance with his wife. Behind them Tenzin, Pema, Korra, and Asami had entered with far less fanfare. Korra gave Lin a small nod of appreciation before she and Asami were swept away into the crowd.

“When you said I had to fill in for you tonight, I thought it was because you had no intention of coming.” The couple turned to find Assistant Chief Saikhan, in full uniform, approaching them. “That dress is lovely, Kya.”

“I’m the Chief, of course I have to attend the President’s Inauguration,” smirked Lin. She and Kya were frequent visitors for dinner at Saikhan and his wife's house. “I thought you could use some excitement on a Saturday night. And give Miyang a night to herself.”

“And one of us thanks you for that…” All three chuckled, but then Saikhan frowned and said, “Incoming.”

Lin turned to see Councilman Meku making his way across the ballroom to them. She noted that Korra had been correct; on his arm was an extremely beautiful young woman that Lin hoped was getting well compensated for the evening. Saikhan made a quick retreat, the bastard. But Kya had a look on her face that said she was extremely ready to tear this man from limb to limb in an alarmingly civilized manner.

“Chief Beifong! It’s so good to see you out of uniform.” Meku had plastered a smile on his face that was obviously fake. Lin didn’t grant the statement with a reaction. She gave a slight nod to the councilman and then to his companion. Meku, now responsible for carrying on the conversation, said, “And Kya! The Avatar’s daughter! What a delight to have you in Republic City.”

“Well, seeing as I have been living here for the past two years, it’s a miracle you haven’t seen me before.” Kya matched Meku’s tone of mock friendliness to the point that his date had to cover her smirk with a sip of champagne.

Lin carefully placed a hand on the small of Kya’s back, watching Meku’s amber eyes flicker between the two of them. Smoothly, she said, “She has this beautiful dress that she hardly ever gets to wear, so I thought she deserved a night out. I thought my uniform wouldn’t be suitable, given that my partner looks like this.”

A blush appeared on Kya’s cheeks and Lin smugly noticed there was a redness on Meku’s face as well. Before he could comment further, President Raiko and his wife stepped out into the middle of the dancefloor. After the clapping died down, the music started, and the couple gracefully began their dance together.

As the song came to an end and the next one began, Lin took the opportunity to separate them from the councilman’s unwanted attention. “If you’ll excuse us, Councilman, I’d like to take this opportunity to dance with my girlfriend.”

Hand-in-hand, they left Meku on the edge of the dance floor, knowing that eyes would be on them as they joined the other dancing couples. Kya was watching Lin carefully, ready to abandon the dancefloor if the attention got to be too much, but Lin didn’t seem to mind the whispers and glances.

Lin’s left arm had settled across Kya’s waist. With an encouraging smile, Kya rested her own hand on Lin’s shoulder and with the other hand, intertwined their fingers together. The couple didn’t usually dance, at least not together. Kya loved dancing, with a partner or without. These days her dancing companions were her nieces and nephews. Lin, on the other hand, avoided the action at all costs.

However, Poppy Beifong was a stern educator of her granddaughters in the arts of female behaviors. Most of those lessons hadn’t sunk in, but after years in a position of power in Republic City, Lin often found herself forced to dance at public events. Dancing was like bending, easy enough to learn the movements, although she far excelled in earth and metal bending than spinning around a dancefloor. 

So Lin may have been a little stiff as they joined the pattern of the other couples on the floor, but eventually, she relaxed a bit in Kya’s arms. It seemed they made just as great a couple on the dancefloor as they did in the bedroom. Lin led her with confidence, steering her between the other dancers, making sure to twirl her at all the right moments.

Kya couldn’t help the smile growing on her face. This wasn’t just a dance; Lin was showing her off. It was something Kya had never asked of her, but Lin seemed to be determined tonight. Lin wasn’t one for big public declarations of love. However, this simple dance, here in front of all of Republic City, was saying more than Kya ever expected.

“Asami is on to something…” murmured Lin.

“Oh?”

“There’s something wonderful about dancing with the woman I love.”

* * *

The next morning, over her cup of coffee, Asami read the newspaper. The front page was plastered with pictures of Chief Beifong in her suit with Kya in her airbending robes. Asami and Korra weren’t mentioned until the third page.

Korra stumbled into the kitchen, half asleep, wearing only an old Fire Ferrets t-shirt. She fished around in the cupboard for a bowl and some cereal. She mumbled a, “Good morning.”

“Last night was wonderful,” replied Asami, a light smile on her face.

Nodding in agreement, Korra stuffed her mouth full of cereal. Catching sight of the newspaper, she rolled her eyes and asked between bites, “What did the lion-vultures say this time?”

Asami cleared her throat and read the first line, “It seems Chief Beifong still has a thing for Avatar Aang’s children; only this time, it’s his daughter.”

“Seriously?”

“I don’t think there is a single picture of us in here.”

“That’s…”

“Incredible,” finished Asami. She took a sip of her coffee and added, “You know you’re going to owe Lin for this.”

Korra let out a groan and finished off her cereal. Asami took another glance at the photos and coyly asked, “Maybe Lin can tell you where she got that suit…”


End file.
